What goes around, Comes around
by solodancer
Summary: Love is when you give your heart out. But when that heart is broken, who will pick up the pieces? a Star.Red X story
1. Chapter 1

When did I start to realize that I wasn't the only woman in your life? When was it when I noticed you did not listen to me like you used to? When was it when I saw you hanging on to her every word? When was it when I watched you watch he walk away?

When did it hit me that you were cheating on me?

I think it was when I walked in on the two of you. Huh. Go figure.

I remember how it happened so clearly. You were late for a date, and I decided to go look for you. So I went by your room and saw you and her together. In bed. You didn't notice me at first, but when I gasped you quickly turned around and your eyes went wide as I saw the two of you.

"Oh god! Starfire I swear this isn't what it looks like! I swear!" I think that's what you said, though I wasn't paying any attention to what you were saying. It was all going in slow motion for me. I ignored you and I looked at her in you bed as she was trying to cover herself up with your bed-sheet.

I didn't even notice as my lower lip started to tremble and the tears ran down my face. I looked at you still trying to explain yourself, and I painfully nodded my head.

And I walked out. Walked out on you. On her. On everything. And I bumped into him.

He was probably the only good thing that happened to me that day. I remember as I was running in the street as a car came towards me. I was like a deer caught in the headlights, until he came and saved me.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy? What's wrong-" He stopped as he saw my tears. "What happened? Did he do something to you? I swear if he hurt you, I'll kill him!" he said as he hugged me tight.

I suddenly looked at him as if I had seen him in a new light. I just stared at him as he was yelling about killing you or something like that. And I kissed him.

I kissed him with everything I had; anger, frustration, terror.

_Passion_

I dimly remember him teleporting us back to his place and on his bed. He looked at me the same way he did a few years back. "I missed you," he whispered lovingly. "I missed you so much after you left me" I looked at him sorrowfully. "I am sorry. Leaving you was the biggest mistake I ever made. Look where it has done to me." He smiled, "But look where it has brought you, back to me, _to us_." I smiled as he leaned down to kiss me again.

xxxxx

"_We have just been informed that Starfire of the Teen Titans is missing! Their leader reported that she hasn't been back for three days! Now we all know that Robin and Starfire were apparently dating, so the question is, did she leave willingly or did someone kidnap her? We'll have more on this case as the day progresses. Now let's see what Tim has to say about good ol' Jump City weather! Tim? "_

xxxxx

"Do you have to go back?" I smiled, "Oh do stop your whining X! I'll be back!" he pouted "But I'll miss you. When will you be back again?" I rolled my eyes, "I told you, I'll come to visit you next weekend." He grinned, "Can _I_ come and visit _you_? Or will bird-brain blow a blood vessel?" I laughed "That's mean. "

He sighed "can I at least come and drop you off? You know to make sure you get there okay, and that the boy blunder won't try anything?" I laughed, "Fine! But just this once! And don't you start a fight mister! Cause if you do-"I lowered my voice "-I'll just have to punish you" I gave him a small smile and hopped into his car. X sighed,  
"Dear Lord, that lady will be the death of me."

xxxxx

"_We have just been informed that Stafire is indeed back, but unfortunately she and Robin have broken up. We noticed the couple was on the rocks, when she returned after three days with a mysterious man, and then she left with the mysterious man. We have not been able to find out who this man is, but our sources say that he and Starfire had, in fact, dated a few years ago. We will try our hardest to keep you updated."_

xxxxx

"_We have just been informed that Starfire has indeed quit the Teen Titans! We don't know why, but we had suspected it when she was not with her partners fighting and a few hours ago, the Teen Titans released the statement that she was not with the Titans anymore.  
"I am sad to announce that Starfire has decided to go her own way and she will no longer be with us. We hope that you will help us with our privacy during this hard time for the team. Thank you."

* * *

_

I know it seems a bit sketchy at first, but it'll get better.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

For falyn anjel because her name is so cool. :-)  
Ch. 2

* * *

She blinked. 

Where was she? She didn't remember going into a room like this? It was quite….eerie.

She blinked again.

Why was she strapped down? Had she done something wrong? And why is the room so white?

She blinked.

The doorknob was turning. She heard voices. The door was opening. She saw a face.

She screamed.

xxxx

It was hot. It was very hot. Where was all the heat coming from?

Oh right. The fire.

'_Note to self: Never fly into a burning building. May cause severe consequences.'_ She tried to get up, but there was some type of furniture pushing her down.

Why was no one coming to help her?

"Starfire! Can you hear us? We're coming to get you! Hold on!"

Hold on? To what? That's funny because she had nothing to hold on too. Her last strand of hope was burning, much like the furniture in the room.

'S_omeone please, help me'_ she thought as her world went black.

xxxx

Kori woke up to the sound of rain falling on the window. She smiled as she heard the shower running. _Who would take a shower when it's raining, just to get dirty again when we go out into the rain?_ Shrugging to herself, she got out of bed and started to change her clothes.

"Well good morning to you too." She turned and saw him coming out of the shower. "Good morning!" she said smiling.

"It's still raining? Great, now I can never get my work done." He grumbled.

She looked at him oddly, "Work?"

"You know the things you do to get the bills paid? Not all of us are rich like you, princess." He replied chuckling.

She stiffened. How did he know she was a princess? She never told that to anyone. She was starting to get the feeling that he knew a lot more about her. "What did you call me?"

He rolled his eyes, "Are you on that again? Ok, sorry I called you that. Bad memories, I know."

Know? _Know?_ He knew? How could he possibly know? Can someone know pain? She was starting to get nervous. Who _was_ this guy anyway? And how close were they?

'Um, what else do you know? About me-that is."

He eyed her strangely, "Are you okay? This isn't about last night, is it?

Last night? What happened last night? She racked her brain for something, _any_thing.

He was still looking at her strangely, "Umm, should I call a doctor?"

She jumped up, 'No! Umm, I'm fine. I just-I have to go" She said as she ran out the door.

"But it's raining!"

* * *

Okay...soo? have I confuzzled you all? hee hee. ;-) 

Anyway tell me what you thought of it-doesn't matter, goor or bad. I'm on the road to recovery. yay me!

Review:-)


End file.
